


Oasis

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: DA Inquisition, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dorian has a crush on Lavellan but he's afraid, Dragon Age Inquisition, Forbidden Oasis, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sorry if it's lame, Wrote this because I needed to, heatstroke, not exactly planned so it's messy...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is starts to worry when he notice his eyes seek out the elf more than he should. Flings and flirting, yes, but this, this was trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scorching Sun

**Chapter 1: Scorching Sun**

 

 

Dorian wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. He watched as the inquisitor claimed another landmark before moving ahead to scout the area for possible ventori makes. They've been out here for hours.A sudden gust of wind caused him to accidentally inhale the fine sand and Dorian coughed, ignoring the sharp pain at the back of his throat. He noticed Lavellan stop and turn around,large eyes that always seemed a little pink looking at him. Probably regretted bringing along the spoiled tevinter mage, Dorian tried to suppress his cough.

 

"There there mage boy, don't cough your lungs out."He almost fell over when Iron Bull gave him a friendly but rather hard pat on the back.

 

"Mage b-bo-" Dorian's attempted witty come back was cut short by another coughing fit.

 

"Are you alright?" this time it was Lavellan. Damn the inquisitor and his adorable eyes.

 

Dorian tried to wave him off but couldn't bring himself to do so when he felt the elf's gloved hand resting gently on his shoulder. This isn't good. Dorian felt his heart beat quicken. Great Dorian, your it seems like your little crush on the elf is taking a drastic turn into something else.

 

"Asking the tevinter mage if he's fine? Well,of course he is." The cough had left a dull ache in Dorian's chest and he was breathing slowly.

 

"We should keep moving." Blackwall finally spoke. "I wouldn't want to be here when night falls."

 

"Hyenas, I know." Lavellan replied. He gave Dorian's shoulder a light squeeze before moving towards Blackwall.

 

Dorian wasn't paying attention as Lavellan and Blackwall discuss their next move. All he was aware of was the heat, headache and the pain in his throat. Another gust of wind blew past them and Dorian shivered despite the heat of the scorching sun.

 

"Dorian! Hurry up." the inquisitor called to him. When did they move that far away from him? 

 

He tightened his grip on his staff, placed one foot after another and made his way to the other members of the group. It was odd how the landscape seem to shift a little with every step but he pressed on. Imagine the joy of the southerners if they were to find out that the big bag Tevinter mage was allergic to heat and prone to collapse in them. He hated cold places but dried up desert canyons aren't on his list of favourites either.

 

They made their way further up a ramp before stopping at a cave for a short rest, or at least that was the intention until a swarm of spiders decided to join them.  The spiders were easily gotten rid of with everyone doing their part. Dorian got rid of a handful as well, all the while keeping his eyes on Lavellan.The inquisitor has a tendency to charge into battle recklessly and being the only one with the barrier spell, he really needed to keep an eye on their leader.

 

It was a good thing the elf was pleasing to look at. Whatever the inquisitor lacked in stature and power,he made up for it all in grace and flexibility.  The way he turned, jumped,cast a spell and even fall-

 

Dorian's musing was interrupted by a spider that suddenly appeared beside him, poised to attack.  
It's a good thing,speed. The spider was set ablaze in an instant but the sudden surge of mana was the final straw and Dorian felt the ground shift from under his feet.


	2. Warm tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wakes up and Lavellan's a little angry.

**Chapter 2 : Warm Tents**

 

Dorian awoke to someone gently stroking his head. He stirred and maker forbid, leaned into the touch. He heard a couple of muffled voices and hated the way the sounds amplified his headache. He must've made some noise because the hand stopped.

 

He must've fallen asleep again and when he awoke again, it was to Blackwall polishing his shield.

 

" Awake?" Blackwall was certainly not a man of many words.

 

"As opposed to asleep."

 

Blackwall sighed, ignoring Dorian's bait to draw him into conversation. They sat that in peaceful silence for a few seconds before Dorian finally asked him about the inquisitor and how long he's been out.

 

"You've been out for 2 days straight." He stopped polishing his shield and turned to face Dorian. " The inquisitor was worried as hell. "

 

"You mean pissed as hell ."

 

Blackwall followed Dorian's line of sight and there he was, the inquisitor himself. He'd never seen the elf this angry, his blonde hair dusted with sand, armour covered in blood, he looked the exact image a Dalish elf out for blood. Good thing wasn't his blood, thought Blackwall as he stood up and moved away from Dorian.

 

"You!" Lavellan was looking at him with those large eyes again. Damn the maker for giving these elves those calf eyes, even when laced with anger, it was a sight to behold.

 

"My, you look awfull-" Dorian's tried to get up but fell back down when his vision started swimming again.

 

Lavellan was immediately by his side, the anger in his eyes replaced with guilt. Dorian tried to stand up and grabbed Lavellan's left arm but let it go immediately when the inquisitor let out a hiss.

 

"You're injured." Dorian grabbed the arm again to inspect it but Lavellan pulled it away.

 

"I'm fine." Lavellan knelt down to meet Dorian's gaze. "But you're not." At that, Lavellan removed his glove and placed his hand against Dorian's forehead.

 

He knew the inquisitor never indicated he was interested in men but one could daydream a little. Lavellan's cool hand was welcoming and he felt his headache dissipate a little.

 

"Still a little warm." Lavellan lowered his hand from the mate's forehead and place it on his cheek. It was an intimate gesture and Dorian could feel his face grow warmer. The inquisitor, oblivious to his friend's sudden stiffness, continued talking. Apparently Dorian had heat stroke, the fever, the dizziness, the dryness and eventually collapse, it's all the heat's fault.

 

"-bath." At that Word Lavellan paused. When Dorian did not respond,  the inquisitor became worried and came to the conclusion that the mage really need to lower his body temperature down. And that was how Dorian, a tevinter mage of house Pavus ended up half naked with a Dalish inquisitor in the middle of nowhere, in some oasis.

 


	3. Cooling Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bath. Sorry guys, no porn because I just can't write porn :/

**Chapter 3: Cool Waters**

 

 

"You know inquisitor, if you want me naked, you could've just asked." He made a move to remove the buckle that held his armour together.

 

"V-very funny Dorian." He could practically hear the blush in the elf's voice, adorable. Reminds him a little of Cullen and his stuttering. "Just get in the water. A-and call me when you're done."

 

"What? Not watching the naked dashing mage glisten with fresh water? " Dorian teased and tried not to laugh when Lavellan stumbled on a root on his way to the other side of the oasis upon hearing the word 'naked'.

 

Dorian watch the elf settle himself on a platform not too far away and tried to ignore the fondness he had for the inquisitor, after all, why hope for something beyond your reach.

 

The sun was still up and the coolness of water was refreshing. Dorian dipped his head under for a moment, washing away all the sweat and dirt. When did he start seeing, hoping that the inquisitor could be something more,he had no idea. It was never the looks as much as Dorian liked to believe, perhaps it was trust and willingness to listen to him that drew him to the elf. Whichever the case,he was in deep crap. Imagine what his father would say. Dorian conjured up an image of his father, all imposing and disapproving and laughed.

 

"What's so funny? " He heard Lavellan ask him from the platform he was seated on. 

 

"Oh, nothing, just thinking. What would the suspicious seeker say when she knows her precious inquisitor is guarding my virtue. "

 

"Well, I don't like to share."

 

"I knew there was a selfish little brat in there somewhere. " Dorian smirked and dunk his head in the water again.

 

After half an hour, Dorian's body heat was starting to go down. His headache wasn't as lo the as before the the water they gave him had quenched his thirst. Time to head back to camp then. And Lavellan's still there, too bad he was still dressed thought Dorian as he made his way to the inquisitor. He had always wondered how the elf looked beneath all that amour.

 

Lavellan did not seem to notice his approach and Dorian had half the mind to scare him, just for the fun of it. But he stopped when he noticed a familiar coppery metallic scent. 

 

"Let me see that." Dorian ignored Lavellan's protest and held his arm to get a closer look at the wound.

 

"It's nothing, I was fixing it." Lavellan tried to pull his hand away but Dorian tightened his grip, ignoring the cry of pain Lavellen let out. 

 

The gash was badly patched up with strips of old cloth which was now soaked with dried blood. It did not seem bad but how long had the inquisitor had this wound? Was it infected?

 

"Kaffas!You could've gotten an infection!" Dorian felt the frustration rise within him at the inquisitor's disregard for his own well-being.

 

"I know that." Lavellan sighed and looked away from Dorian. 

 

He'd never seen the inquisitor look so dejected and for a moment, he felt a little bad for chiding the poor elf, just a little because someone as important as Lavellan should never endanger himself like that. All right, maybe he was a little too hard on the elf. Dorian let the inquisitor's arm go and knelt down beside him and reached out to gently remove the bandages. Dorian tried not to wince at the state of the wound when the dirtied bandage was finally removed. The would was slightly purplish, and it he could see the early signs of infection setting in. It was a good thing he insisted on checking the would. 

 

"Goodness." Dorian muttered." Hold still, I will need to wash the wound with some alcohol before casting a basic healing spell. This will hurt."

 

"Understood." 

 

It was quick, Dorian grabbed his flask and poured all the alcohol content on Lavellan's wound. And once that was done, he quickly cast a healing spell and watched as the muscle and skin weave back together again. 

 

"There, all fixed." Dorian smiled. 

 

"Thanks." Lavellan attempted to smile back. He was pale, probably from the loss of blood and the overwhelming pain. 

 

"Come on then, let's go." Dorian stood up and offered Lavellan his hand." Wouldn't want the entire camp to think I kidnapped their precious inquisitor now would we?"

 

Lavellan chuckled and accepted Dorian's help to pull him up. The elf was light and perhaps Dorian pulled with a little too much force and the momentum threw them off balance resulting in both mages falling into the water. The inquisitor will be the death of him,of that Dorian was certain. 

 


	4. Blazing Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending with some fluff! :D

**Chapter 4: Blazing realization**

 

"Woah there, what the hell happened to you two?" Iron Bull looked up from where he was seated when the inquisitor and Dorian walked into camp, soaked to the bones. "Shouldn't you dry up first?"

 

"We like getting wet." Dorian grinned at Iron Bull and the qunari let out a hearty laugh. From the corner of his eyes he could see how red Lavellan was getting from all the innuendos he's been throwing around.

 

"Wet or dry, you'd all better get ready for dinner." Blackwall announced."We have limited servings."

 

At that, both the inquisitor and Dorian picked up their pace. 

 

 

It hadn't occurred to him then but as the camp fire fade out into embers, the thoughts started. What happened after he collapsed in the cave? Iron Bull seem to notice this and took his wine and sat beside the tevinter mage. 

 

"Thoughts?" he offered.

 

"He was wounded. How?" Dorian decided to get to the point. 

 

"You mean the boss?" 

 

"Obviously." 

 

"You don't remember then?" 

 

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Dorian grumbled. 

 

"Ah, well." Iron Bull placed his flask of wine down and looked Dorian in the eyes. Had the Qunari always seemed this intimidating? 

 

"So, what happened? Enlighten me." Dorian tried his best to hide his discomfort.

 

"You should've seen him when you fell." Dorian felt relieved when Iron Bull decided to turn his attention back to the dying embers of the camp fire. "He practically threw caution to the wind to defend you." 

 

"He...did?" Dorian felt warmth blossom in his chest.

 

"That's how he got the wound on his arm." Iron Bull continued," Spider got him right there."

 

"And he left it to rot for days?" Dorian raised his voice. " And you! You didn't even- argh!" 

 

"Me?" Iron Bull's tone darkened a little, " It was not me, it was you." 

 

When Dorian made no move to continue the argument, Iron Bull continued. 

 

"Blackwall and I insisted that he healed himself first but that idiot boss said your heat stroke was severe and we need you alive, that his wound was minor." 

 

"Me...?"

 

"Yes you." Iron Bull sighed." I don't know what he sees in you but he used every last drop of mana to heal you, which was why he couldn't heal himself." 

 

For the first time, he was grateful for the darkness because no matter how hard he tried, Dorian was unable to keep his mask of nonchalance up. Lavellan, no Mahanon, had risked everything to save him, a tevinter mage. He needed to know, what was he to the inquisitor? An asset, an acquaintance, a friend or maybe...no, that would never be. The damn elf was like this to everyone, despite being the inquisitor, he had the tendency to throw himself in front of people to defend them. Dorian sighed, there was no use denying it, he was falling for Lavellen and he was afraid. Best to clear up this mess before it gets worse. Dorian thanked Iron Bull and went into the tent he shared with the inquisitor.

 

"Asleep already?" Dorian felt himself smile and allow the familiar fondness to overwhelm him. If this moment ends tomorrow, he would at least enjoy it while it lasts.

 

Dorian sat beside Lavellan's sleeping form and gently ran a hand over his soft hair. Was it Lavellan who touched his hair when he was out? Dorian smiled at the thought of him being petted like a pet nug by the inquisitor. 

 

*****END*****

 

 

 

** **

 

_My Mage Lavellan, in case you are wondering._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go for the slow burn type of romance because it felt a little rushed when I first played. Relationships need time people.


End file.
